Names
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero discuss names with their daughter. A/N: I may change the ending.


**Names**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero discuss names with their daughter. **

The front door slammed, causing the woman to look up from her baking. She caught a flash of a black book bag falling to the sofa, followed by black raven hair and a dark blue sweater flashing by. A door down the hall soon slammed, and she turned back to her pie crust. Soon, however, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and soft lips followed, caressing her neck in tender kisses. She let a light laugh escape her lips, before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. She allowed herself to become immersed in the kiss, and gently squealed when she felt his tongue caress hers.

When they ended the kiss, she nuzzled her nose against his cheek, oblivious to the witness.

"Oz, this is a huge cottage, can't you get a room?"

The couple looked up, to see a ten-year-old girl with raven hair and blue eyes standing in the living room. She grabbed her book bag and fled back to her room, slamming the door. The pair looked at each other, before following their daughter. Leaning gently against the closed door, she knocked softly, before grabbing the door handle and gently turning.

"Nor, sweetie, you okay?"

"Go away!" Glancing at each other, they entered the room, softly closing the door behind them. Nor was laying on her bed, a book in front of her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elphaba asked, sitting next to her daughter.

"Nothing."

"_Nothing?_ Well, if it's nothing, then why are you so upset?" She asked, reaching out to run her fingers through her daughter's hair. Nor pulled away.

"It's just...some kids were making fun of me today."

"About what sweetheart?" Fiyero asked, sitting across from them in her desk chair.

"About....my.....name." Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other, trying to figure out what she meant. Seeing her parent's confusion, she clarified. "We played soccer in P.E. today, and I was the team captian, and I kind of.....freaked out when we lost. So they....they started calling me.....Sor."

"Oh."

"Mama?" Elphaba waited for her daughter to continue speaking. "Why did you and Daddy name me Nor? I hate my name." She said, sitting up and closing her book. Fiyero joined his daughter, reaching out to rub her back. She met his blue eyes, before looking at her mother.

"I love your name. It's beautiful. Simply beautiful." Elphaba said. "And....we named you Nor because Daddy and I loved it so. When we found out I was pregnant, we decided to pick the perfect name for you. We went through hundreds of names, and the only name we could agree on, was Nor. So we named you Nor." The girl seemed to accept this, before asking,

"Mama, what's your name?"

"E....Elphaba."

"It's pretty." Elphaba snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Well, believe it or not, I hate my name too."

"Why? It's so pretty."

"Not to me. I hate my name. Everything about my name. Both my first and middle._ Elphaba Melena_." She wrinkled her nose. Fiyero chuckled.

"Elphaba Melena? Mama, that's really pretty."

"I agree. I love Mama's name. It's beautiful." Fiyero said.

"And what's your name Daddy?" Nor asked, turning to her father. He sighed.

"Fiyero Liir. I'm not too fond of my name."

"I love your name, Yero. It's beautiful, simply, absolutely beautiful."

"So is yours, Fae. And so is yours, Nor Sarima." He said, looking from his wife to his daughter. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her, kissing her nose. A giggle escaped his daughter's lips, and he looked up at Elphaba, before getting up, and planting himself between his wife and daughter, before pulling both girls into his arms. "Don't pay any attention to those kids, Nor. They can't accept how beautiful your name is. All right?" She nodded, meeting her father's eyes. "Good, now go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready soon."

Nor nodded, and hugged her father, before getting up to go, but not before turning back and returning to them.

"Thanks Daddy." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Thanks Mama." She leaned down, kissing her mother's cheek, before leaving. Once she was gone, the two met gazes, before Elphaba curled into his arms.

"You did a wonderful job, Daddy."

He chuckled.

"So did you, Mama." She shook her head.

"No. You did most of the talking." She met his eyes. "I loved you."

"Loved?" He raised his eyebrows. "_Loved?_ You loved me? Did you suddenly decide to stop?" He asked, trying to sound serious; the smile betraying him. She realized her mistake, and punched his arm.

"You know what I mean. I love you, you lug." She replied, leaning close.

"Say it again, Mrs. Tiggular."

"I love you, Mr. Tiggular."

A kiss.

"Say it again."

Another kiss.

"I love you."

Kiss.

"And again."

Kiss.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

Kiss.

"Now, _you_ say it." He chuckled, as she leaned towards him, moving him backwards.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

They broke apart, before meeting in the middle, Elphaba's arms wrapping around his neck as his hands rested on her waist, kisses punctuating their statements.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"No, I love you."

"No, I love you."

"No, I love you."

"No, I--"

"Oz, when I said get a room, I meant _your_ room, not _mine_!" They broke apart, turning, to see their daughter standing in the bedroom doorway. Softly, the two broke apart, chuckling. Fiyero got up and pulled his wife with him. As they went to the kitchen, Elphaba reached out and gently ruffled her daughter's hair. Nor watched her parents disappear into the kitchen, before rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, Nor brought names up again.

"I've been thinking."

"About what, baby girl?" Fiyero asked.

"About my daughter." Fiyero choked on his tea, and Elphaba stopped, fork poised towards her lips.

"Your.....daughter?" Fiyero asked. Nor nodded.

"Nor, honey, your only ten. You're too young to...."

"No, Mama. I'm not." She said, laughing. "I just meant, when I grow up and get married and have a baby." Fiyero and Elphaba shared a glance, relief evident on their faces.

"Good. Go on." Fiyero said, relieved.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Elphaba said, finishing her bite. Nor nodded. "And?"

"And I've decided on a name, for my baby. When....I'm old enough to have one." Elphaba glanced at her husband.

"And what's the name, sweetheart?" She asked. Nor looked from her mother to her father.

"Fiyeraba."

"Fiyeraba?" She met her father's questioning gaze, and nodded. "Where in the world did you find a name like that?" She smile at him.

"I didn't find it. I made it up."

"Made it up?" Elphaba and her husband shared curious glances. Nor nodded again. "From what, baby girl?" Now it was Elphaba's turn to recieve her daughter's smile.

"From you and Daddy."

"I'm not understand--"

"I took your name and Daddy's name and combined them."

"Combined them? How?"

She shrugged.

"I just....took the first half of Daddy's name and the last half of your name and put them together. Fiyeraba." She finished, returning to her dinner.

After dinner finished and Nor went to bed, Fiyero and Elphaba snuggled on the sofa, talking softly. He played with her fingers, linking and unlinking their fingers together absent-mindedly.

"Fiyeraba. How did our daughter manage to come up with that?" Elphaba asked.

"You heard her. She took our names and combined them. I'd _definately_ say that that constitutes_ proof_ that our daughter recieved her brains from your side of the family." Fiyero said, kissing his wife's head. She smiled, at the feel of her husband's lips on the top of her head.

"I still can't believe she's already thought of a name for our grandchild, and she's only ten." Elphaba whispered, snuggling closer, resting her head on his chest.

"I know." He chuckled softly. "Fiyeraba."

She nodded.

"Fiyeraba."

Their eyes locked.

"It'll be perfect for her when she finally has children."

"She's found the perfect name." They shared a gentle kiss, before Elphaba returned to her husband's arms. He chuckled softly, unable to get his daughter's cleverness out of his head.

"Let it go, my love." Elphaba said, squeezing her husband's waist gently.

"Let what go?"

"You know full well what."

"Oh, you mean that." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that."

"Fiyeraba." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Fiyeraba. Fiyeraba. Fiyeraba."

He met her with a cocky smile.

"What?"

One slender, black eyebrow raised.

_"Fiyero."_


End file.
